Biopharmaceutical manufacturing and clinical production facilities are known to employ single-use components or consumables that are provided in ready-to-use condition such as exhibiting adequate sterilization required for intended uses. Consumables also are employed in processing and purification of bioreactor solutions, including unit-operational platforms for aseptic purification and/or processing of solutions by normal flow filtration (“NFF”), tangential flow filtration (“TFF”), chromatography, preparative chromatography, bioreactor applications, and so forth.
Methods and systems in this regard have been known to include a combination of reusable or multi-use non-consumable components along with single-use, disposable or consumable components, often in the context of manifold systems and/or modular systems assembled or modified according to the intended use, such as NFF, TFF and so forth. Systems and methods of these types of manifolds, modular arrangements and single-use components are noted in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,712,963, 7,052,603, 7,410,587, 6,350,382, 6,607,669, 7,857,506, 7,788,047, 7,927,010, 8,506,162, and 8,817,259, and U.S. Published Patent Applications No. 2006/0118472, No. 2013/0131245, No. 2014/0060161 and No. 2014/0353516, each incorporated in its entirety hereinto by reference. Methods and systems of this general type include disposable or consumable components such as tubing, valves, connectors, pinch valves, sensors, bags, bioreactor bags, flow-through analysis tubes, containers, and collection bags.